Interés
by Felli Loss
Summary: [One-Shot][Tatsuya x Suzune] Tatsuya en silencio comenzó a observarla, la belleza de Suzune se apreciaba muy bien a través de aquella seriedad que ella siempre mantenía fija. — Puedes llamarme por mi nombre con confianza cada vez que estemos solos. — Yo soy simplemente un Weed. — Sin darse cuenta, eso se había convertido en un fuerte "Interés".


**Mahouka Koukou no Rettosei © Tsutomu Sato**

— **Interés —**

**By: Felli Loss.**

**R**ealmente Tatsuya no sabía que estaba haciendo, la escuela estaba teniendo malos entendidos con respecto a él y su hermana menor. Al menos debía pensar bien las cosas para dar un límite en la relación de ambos, quería a su hermana y le preocupaba lo que la escuela comenzaría a decir sobre el o de Miyuki.

Amaba a su hermana y nada mas eso, la quería bastante como para dejar que esa relación que tenían, sea un problema por las malas lenguas que habitan por la escuela. No le interesaba lo que la escuela pensaba de el por ser un Weed, pero no dejaría que hablaran mal de su hermana, de eso se iba a encargar, aunque eso signifique una pequeña distancia entre ellos dos.

En este momento ambos iban de regreso a casa con el grupo completo, hablando de cosas triviales, hasta que Miyuki se dio cuenta de algo.

— Hermano… — dijo mirando a Shiba. — ¿Y tu maleta?

— Oh es cierto. — Tatsuya se dio cuenta de lo que faltaba. Resultaba que su maleta no estaba con él, estaba un tanto distraído como para no darse cuenta.

— ¿Por qué tan distraído hoy? — se pregunto Erika caminando junto a ellos.

— Hermano ¿estás bien? — la menor de los hermanos Shiba se mostraba algo preocupada.

No lo iba a admitir, pero estaba un tanto distraído al percatarse de la ausencia de alguien en el grupo. Estaba pensando un poco en _ella_.

— Me pareció haberla visto por última vez en el Salón del Consejo, deberías ir a revisar. — menciono Mayumi mirando al joven. — Date prisa que se está haciendo tarde. — miro el cielo que estaba teñido de un hermoso tono naranja.

Tatsuya asintió y miro a su hermana. — No es necesario que me esperes, ve a casa y yo te alcanzo. — le sonrió para ir inmediatamente al Salón del Consejo.

Pero Miyuki hizo caso omiso y decidió esperarlo en la entrada de la escuela.

…

Había llegado al aula del Consejo Estudiantil y cuando ingreso, sus ojos se abrieron un poco al ver a la persona que estaba sentada en la mesa principal.

Suzune Ichihara estaba leyendo un libro con al parecer mucha concentración, dándose cuenta inmediatamente de la llegada del joven Shiba en el momento que este abrió la puerta. — ¿Oh? Eres tú Shiba-kun — dijo seriamente para retomar su lectura. — Es raro verte a esta hora ¿se te ofrece algo aquí? — cambiando la pagina, pregunto.

— Bueno, vine por mi maleta que olvide. — respondió acercándose lentamente a la mesa.

— Ahí está. — señalo con la mirada a la silla que estaba al frente suyo donde allí yacía la mencionada maleta. — Tómala y ve a casa que se hace tarde. — dijo sin mirarlo y dando un suspiro.

— También le digo lo mismo Ichihara-sempai. — dijo Shiba mostrando interés en el semblante de la joven Suzune.

— Por favor deja las formalidades conmigo. — dijo mirando la ventana. — Puedes llamarme por mi nombre con confianza cada vez que estemos solos.

Tatsuya abrió la boca un poco, mirando el rostro de la joven que mostraba algo de aburrimiento, por alguna razón sintió algo dentro de el, en el momento en que la vio por primera vez.

— Esta sería la primera vez que dejo que un chico tenga esa confianza conmigo. — dijo mirándolo. — No acostumbro tratar muy con chicos.

— Me podrías decir porque. — dijo sentándose frente a ella mirándola fijamente.

Suzune miro a Tatsuya y cerro su libro. — Me di cuenta que ellos solo están interesados en lo físico y no en lo que uno siente, a mi no me interesa ese tipo de relaciones con gente así, me estoy arriesgando a caer en las redes de alguno de ellos.

— Nunca pensé en eso, es la razón por la cual su actitud y dirigirse amablemente solo a las chicas ¿no?

— Exacto, digamos que no me siento interesada en perder mi tiempo en estas cosas. — guardo su libro en la pequeña maleta que tenia junto de ella.

— Ya veo.

— Pero a pesar de todo… — ella se levanto y fue a la ventana para mirar al joven desde el reflejo del cristal. — Eres el único que me agradas de todos los chicos.

— ¿Eh? — se mostro algo sorprendido por las palabras de la Sempai.

— Sin embargo, a la vez no me agradas por algo. — sonrió un poco cerrando los ojos. — No me agradas cada vez que te veo siempre unido a tu querida hermana.

Hubo un silencio y Tatsuya mostraba un semblante un tanto serio.

— Ver como ella te mira y se sonroja al hablarte, es algo que intento pasar por alto. — apretaba discretamente sus manos formándolas puños y el seño lo tenía un poco fruncido, pero no debía mostrarse tan obvia, siempre la mejor opción era aparentar algo, aunque solo fuese momentáneo. — Trato de hacerlo, pero al final no puedo.

— Ichihara-sempai. — dijo seriamente. — Yo soy simplemente un Weed, no estoy a la par contigo ya que eres una Bloom.

— A mi no me ha importado esa jerarquía entre Bloom y Weed. — giro para ver al joven. — A mi no me importa que seas un Weed, a mí lo que me importa es tu verdadero yo.

Ambos se miraron fijamente en silencio y con seriedad, para ser Ichihara quien la rompiera, mirando nuevamente para la ventana mirando el cielo del atardecer. — Sera mejor que te vayas, tal parece que tu hermana esta esperándote.

Este decidió no decir nada más y tomo su maleta para colgarla en su brazo para retirarse, tomando el pomo de la puerta con la intensión de salir.

— Shiba-kun. — escucho la voz de la muchacha haciendo que se detuviera. — Gracias por compartir aunque fuesen unas cuantas palabras conmigo.

Una discreta sonrisa se había asomado en los labios de la joven Suzune, pero esta no estaba consciente de que Tatsuya también estaba sonriendo, mientras le daba la espalda.

Sin más que decir decidió retirarse dejando a Suzune sola, ella cerró los ojos para dar un suspiro sin quitar esa sonrisa. — Realmente eres alguien interesante, Tatsuya Shiba. — cruzo los brazos para tomar su maleta y salir a un paso lento con la esperanza de no encontrarse a los hermanos Shiba en el camino.

Ya que si no tendría que soportar en silencio ver a la hermanita pequeña de Shiba junto a él.

…

Tatsuya se sorprendió al ver a Miyuki esperándolo con aquella hermosa sonrisa. — Hermano…

Solo sonrió y se acerco para que ambos comenzaran a caminar. — Vámonos a casa. — dijo mientras su hermana daba una afirmación, los hermanos comenzaron a alejarse poco a poco, sin darse cuenta que Suzune los estaba viendo desde muy atrás.

Miraba como Tatsuya llevaba encima de su rostro una sonrisa cuando mirada a Miyuki, no le dio importancia y tomo el camino contrario para ir también a casa.

Pero lo que no sabía es que aquella sonrisa que tenía el chico Weed en sus labios, era porque pensaba en ella.

Tatsuya en silencio comenzó a observarla, la belleza de Suzune se apreciaba muy bien a través de aquella seriedad que ella siempre mantenía fija. Es la razón por esos elogios a la Ichihara cuando ella da sus análisis constructivos y muy claros, además de ser muy inteligente y bonita, digamos que aquel semblante y forma fría y calculadora que ella poseía, despertó algo en el cómo las ansias de saber más de ella incluso pasar un tiempo a solas y tratar de conocerla mejor.

Sin darse cuenta, eso se había convertido en un fuerte "Interés".

* * *

**F**in.

終わり

**B**y: **F**elli **L**oss.

* * *

**Primer Fics en español de esta serie!**

**Mi primer Fics de este gran anime de temporada, verán tengo mis razones para que me guste esa pareja, pero bueno, esa es otra historia que contar. Gracias por la molestia de leerlo. **


End file.
